Accidental
by xXNorweiganAssassinXx
Summary: They say things happen for a reason, but maybe it's all because of some coincidence that started it off.


**Don't know what came over me, but I decided this needed to get done. **

**Warning to whomever is reading this, it's VERY leeeeemon-y. (Imagine that said by someone creepy) If you don't like lemon tarts or pie or lemonade, I do not recommend reading.**

**Actually, this is rated MA, but DON'T TELL THE CYBER PO-LICE! Had to be done, sue me. Though I wouldn't recommend it because of a severe lack of funds I have...  
**

**Aside from this, enjoy!  
**

* * *

**Accidental**

She wasn't sure why she was here, aside from the fact she had agreed to go with a bunch of friends for a night out, that is. Sure, she could use the chance to get out and relax a little, but this wasn't really her thing. She was more of the punching-bag-stress-reliever type.

She sipped on a drink someone had bought her, the buyer, of course, remaining anonymous. A few of her friends had joked around, saying someone already had their eye on her for the night. She couldn't do much more than blush and stammer a retort. Yeah, _so_ not her thing.

Next, they had somehow managed to get her away from a now empty couple of drinks and onto the dance floor, a difficult task in itself. She felt a little looser now, which was a good thing in this particular case. There was no way she could have made it onto the floor otherwise.

The hard beats of the electro music set the pace for the dance as her hips began swaying in time with the heavy bass. The dance floor was a little cramped with bodies moving in a similar rhythm, each hypnotized in their own little worlds.

From behind, someone wrapped their arms around her waist, pulling her in tight and beginning to grind in time with her hips. Feeling a little daring, she relaxed in the hold, continuing her ministrations before grinding down and making her way back up.

Upon rising, she felt someone press their chest into her back. She couldn't help the little bit of shock in finding that it was _definitely _not a man.

"Feeling brave tonight, hm, Kimmie?" a sultry voice filled her ear, just above the music.

_Shego._ She was sure the older woman knew of her surprise, but she'd be damned if she let it get the best of her. She leaned back into the pale woman, stretching her neck just far enough to look into emerald eyes… flashing the most flirtatious smile she could manage with a wink.

It was Shego's turn to be speechless as the bass kicked up a notch and Kim continued grinding in time with the music, letting her hands feel down Shego's sides provocatively, before squeezing her thighs.

"Ah, so Princess has come to play, eh? We'll see about that."

It was Shego's turn to brush her nails along Kim's exposed belly before turning her face to face. She watched the redhead's blush begin to spread as she stared into her eyes, faces inches apart. She ran a finger up her neck, lifting her chin up but keeping her face the same distance apart, playing the role of the tease.

She let go immediately, grinding her way lower but keeping her eyes locked with Kim's, smirk never leaving her face. When she had gone as far down as she could manage, she flashed a devilish smile and made her way back up like a snake being charmed, keeping her body flush with Kim's the entire time.

Before Kim could recover, she grabbed the younger woman's hips and rocked her own, feeling the redhead shiver slightly. It was way too hot in here to be from feeling a chill.

"I hope you know how to dance, Pumpkin, 'cause I'm just getting started."

"Bring it."

Even in the tight space, they began a sensual dance, years of fighting subconsciously instructing their bodies for every move. They maneuvered around each other, rubbing and grinding together before breaking apart with coy smiles and teasing gestures.

The heavy beats played in time with their movements, setting the pace for every breath, every brush. After a series of moves, Kim had ended up behind Shego. She ground her hips once before bringing a thigh to the older woman's waist.

As Shego made a grab, Kim released and stepped backwards. Shego whipped around and grabbed hold of Kim's exposed midriff, bringing her flush with her own body. She couldn't help the sway in her hips as she pressed the redhead backwards, looming over her in this fight for dominance.

Not to be outdone, Kim put one leg between both of Shego's, successfully stopping the advance. She brought her nose to Shego's collar and drew a trail along her neck and under her chin before backing off and looking her opponent in the eye.

Shego smirked seductively, taking one of Kim's legs out from under her, causing the redhead to wrap the other around her waist, as she pressed her palm flat against the redhead's stomach, keeping her from righting herself.

Her face was inches away, noses nearly touching, as breaths mingled and olive eyes challenged defiant emeralds.

The particular song melted easily into a different one, both women taking no notice of it or the cheering from the few spectators who had actually noticed them.

* * *

Lips crashed together in animalistic need; tongues battled for power. She wasn't quite sure how she had gotten here, but at this point, she didn't give a damn.

Shego had Kim pinned to the bed, her weight greater than the redhead's, but it wasn't like she was going to move anytime soon, anyways. They broke apart gasping for air before crashing back together again.

Shego's hands worked on Kim's top, lifting it higher to expose her leopard print bra. She would have to remember to tease Kim about that later, but as of now, her brain had no capacity for such trivial things.

She removed the shirt with ease, moving on to her shorts and nearly tearing them in her haste. Kim had done the same with Shego's top and skirt, tossing them to the floor with the mess of other clothing, now including the pale woman's undergarments.

Shego tried to work at removing Kim's bra but couldn't get at the clasps in their current position.

Shego broke off the heated kiss abruptly straightening, "Up."

Her demand left no room for dispute, not that Kim was going to argue. She rose strictly on the fact that she missed the hot flesh in contact with her own.

With quick fingers, she released the material and threw it to the side, wanting to get at the soft skin underneath. Shego forced her lips back against the younger woman's, pressing her back into the mattress as her hands began teasing the delicate flesh of her breasts.

She felt Kim gasp against her lips, arching into the touch and craving just a little more. Shego smirked, not letting her have it quite yet, as she stroked around her puckered nipples. Slowly, she let her hand lightly brush over the sensitive peak.

Kim couldn't help the small groan that escaped her throat, the anticipation killing her. Of course Shego knew this, running her thumb over once more. Kim rocked her hips, trying fruitlessly to fight off the pressing heat between her legs.

Shego broke lip contact as she made her way down Kim's throat, suckling and nipping at the flesh as she continued onward. She made it down to one of the redhead's breasts, curling her tongue around a nipple and feeling Kim's nails dig into her back.

When she was done tending to both fleshy mounds, she worked her way down, her tongue drawing a strange line as she went. When she made it to the last line of defense, she looked at it wickedly before checking the look on Kim's face.

There was nothing there stopping her from continuing.

Shego didn't bother removing the garment nicely, tearing it from her body instead. She looked down, eying the precious flesh below.

"So, you _are_ a natural redhead."

She brought a hand down, fingers testing the hot skin and feeling the moisture at her fingertips, watching as Kim bit her lip and suppressed a moan, "Please, Shego."

The pale woman cocked her head to the side, a provocative look in her emerald eyes, fingers lingering dangerously close. She couldn't help teasing, "Please what, Kimmie?"

"Please-Ah!" The older woman grazed the bundle of nerves, catching the other woman's words in her throat.

Shego ran her thumb along Kim's lower lips, causing her to shiver, before lowering her head and going in for a taste. Her tongue worked its magic as Kim let out a tortured cry; asking for more; begging her not to stop.

Shego complied, bringing Kim to the peak with the ghost of her name on her lips, and let her down slow. She brought her head back up to Kim's, pressing her lips back against the younger woman's with a little less force than before, letting her savour her own taste.

The pale woman never let her recover, replacing her tongue's previous engagements with deft fingers. Kim arched immediately, still overly sensitive, and completely helpless to Shego's actions. The pale woman moved to her throat, feeling the redhead's heartbeat and ragged breathing against her lips.

She smirked, fingers increasing in pace, laboured breaths following suit. She nipped at the soft flesh, drawing mewling sounds from the other woman. She felt Kim's toned muscles begin to tighten in anticipation, a tortured pitch of pleasure emanating from her throat.

Shego stretched her neck up, grazing her lips against Kim's ear, "C'mon, Princess. You can do better than that."

Kim lost it, throwing her head back as her muscles froze in pleasure, voice calling out with raw lust.

The pale woman grinned wickedly, kissing along her jawline, changing her position slightly. She slowed her fingers down just long enough for Kim to relax, before kicking up her pace once more. She was going to use this chance to completely exhaust her adversary, make sure she felt it tomorrow.

She stole glanced as the redheaded woman's face every once in a while, fascinated with the way her pained expression melted into lust, over and over again with each climax, one after the next. Shego put her through this pleasurable agony several times, Kim finally going completely limp the last time.

Shego eyed her as she lay with her eyes closed, slowly regaining her breath. Before Shego could call Kim's endurance into question, lust-darkened olive eyes opened. Kim was quick to wrap her fingers in Shego's thick hair, bringing her back for another heated kiss.

In the heat of the moment, she flipped both of them over, now claiming her place on top. She rocked her hips, knowing how worked up Shego was; she planned to use that to her advantage.

She broke away from the pale woman, watching with a mischievous smile as Shego growled from the lack of contact. Kim heeded the warning as she began feeling downwards; stroking all the fervent skin she came in contact with.

She took her time, gauging the small shifts in Shego's expression with each touch. She made sure she took her time on the way down, prolonging the torture to the point of insanity.

She caressed down the curve of the pale woman's hip, fingers finally finding their desired destination. Kim was careful with her fingertips, feathering over the hot flesh and making sure to brush the sensitive spot. She couldn't help but feel Shego's hip twitch in response.

She looked back to her face, seeing brows furrowed and eyes dark. Shego glared, growling, "Now's not the time to tease, Princess."

"We'll see about that," Kim said, a sly gleam in her eye.

She slipped her fingers into the wetness and began thrusting slowly, watching as Shego, usually the more dominant one, completely melted into _her_ touch with a sigh. The amount of control she had over the pale woman was extremely arousing.

An impish grin spread across Kim's face as she increased her pace. She listened as Shego's breathing became more strenuous and her muscles tightened with heated anticipation.

Instead of continuing to finally let the pale woman to her peak, she slowed immensely, nearly a complete stop. Shego's eyes shot open, frustration clear being so close with no release.

Shego growled, low and feral. She hated being teased, but she was in no position to make demands. Kim didn't even flinch under the hard stare, twisting her wrist ever so slightly, and slamming her fingers back into action.

Shego arched at the unexpected touch, mouth agape in a silent scream. Kim was careful this time, keeping her at the point where the need was maddening, but not enough for muscles to clench.

Shego seemed to enjoy it for the first while, small sounds escaping her throat, hips rocking slightly in time with Kim's thrusts. It was clear she was in the purgatorial stage, brain just foggy enough to leave her between ego and id.

One thing was for sure; she was going to make Shego beg.

Her hand increased pace, finally kicking the animalistic needs into overdrive. She felt the beginnings of Shego's anticipated release, and leveled out, keeping her at the point where rational thought came secondary.

A snarl overtook Shego's features, stimulated to the point of lashing out and finishing the job herself. Finally, she made a reach for herself, to which Kim smacked her hand away.

"No more teasing," Shego managed to growl out.

Kim smiled roguishly, "What is it you want, Shego?"

Shego glared, "You know exactly what I want."

"I have absolutely no _idea,_" She enunciated her last word with a cruel thrust, feeling just how tense the pale woman was right now.

Even in such a state, the woman seemed to be warring with her dignity, one side eventually beating the other in the end, "Please, Princess."

"Please what?"

Shego grit her teeth, feeling her vulnerability and humility right now, and it was all coming secondly to the heat between her thighs. It was hard to believe she had so much pride at times like these.

"Please, fuck me."

With one last coy smile, she made sure to drag this out, "Are you sure that's what you want?"

"Kim, please."

The use of her real name set the realism for the situation. Shego had absolutely no capacity for teasing at this point. She was completely hooked.

With another adjustment to her hand, she kicked back into gear. She forced her hand hard, watching Shego claw at the bed with impressively sharp nails. Her head fell back as she cried out into the empty air, several waves of an extremely powerful orgasm washing over her.

Kim let her ride it out, repaying previous rewards with a couple more peaks, before collapsing beside a spent-looking Shego. Said woman was quick to regain her breath, turning to her adversary with a devilish smirk.

"Again?"

* * *

Burning, early afternoon sunlight filtered into the room in lazy waves. The pale curtains hadn't done much to hold it back, and that was much to her disdain.

Finally, after being unable to drift back into the numbness of sleep, she groaned out irritably, "Fuck me."

A chuckle sounded from behind her as warm arms found their way around her waist and a body pressed up against her, "I did a lot of that last night."

The statement went wholly unnoticed, aside from the ghost of a smile hinting at memories not soon forgotten.

Shego drew lazy circles around Kim's navel, nuzzling into her neck. She placed gentle kisses over the light marks left from her teeth the night before as if trying to make amends; apologizing silently and soothingly.

It seemed as if Kim was taking no notice to the care, eyes closed and face relaxed. In fact, she was enveloped in the wonderful gentleness of Shego's touch. It was surprising a woman usually so fierce could be so tender.

Kim sighed, content with the world for the moment.

Shego stopped her kisses, finally breaking the warm silence, "C'mon, Princess, I need some coffee. You like it creamy, right?"

* * *

She pushed Shego into the wall, grinding against her back. Her hand felt at the toned muscles, now slick with water, as she made her way down to the desired destination.

Kim couldn't help but give a light squeeze to Shego's ass, incredibly toned as well, before slipping one hand between her thighs. She found her entrance immediately and didn't tease this time.

It wasn't long before she felt Shego's muscles begin to tighten around her fingers, finally finding release with a guttural moan.

Shego recovered quickly, turning to face the younger woman and planting her lips against her adversary's as she pressed her to the wall. Tongues met with less force than that of the night before, today much more leisurely.

Shego's hands made their way down, feeling at Kim's breasts. She loved the way they fit into her palms, even if Kim felt self-conscious in comparison to her own pair.

One hand left, continuing to trail down the redhead's thighs. She knew the flesh there was still tender after last night's rough lovemaking session, so she was careful with her fingers.

She grazed the bundle of nerves, feeling Kim gasp against her lips, before inserting her fingers slowly. She kissed her way down to Kim's throat, massaging it gently with her lips and leaving her room to breathe.

Her fingers began increasing in pace; Kim's nails beginning to bite into her back. She secretly loved the feeling of it, knowing it was an indicator of how close she was to her climax.

Shego felt the walls around her fingers tighten and Kim's nails dig a little deeper into her back before Kim grabbed fistfuls of Shego's thick, wet hair and pulled her lips to her own.

She cried out, even against Shego's lips, as the orgasm hit her. The pale woman eased her off and held her up with the help of the wall.

Kim recovered and was finally able to stand on her own, looking up into Shego's eyes. It may have started out months ago, one thing led to another and they ended up in bed together, horribly and hopelessly frustrated, but this was far from just sexual frustration now. This was dangerous.

The shower was over soon enough, both women dressed and standing by the door.

Kim looked up at the pale woman, "Again next Friday?"

Shego smirked, no hint of malice, "You know it."

Kim reached up for a chaste kiss before turning out the door. Of course, this wasn't nearly satisfying enough for Shego. She grabbed the other woman, turning her around and crushing her lips against her adversary's.

It was getting harder to remember they were nothing more than enemies.


End file.
